


Белое знамя

by WTF Union of Salvation and co 2021 (Union_of_Salvation)



Category: Decembrist revolt, Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)
Genre: 19th Century, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Canon Continuation, Execution, Gen, Imprisonment, Revolt, Russian Empire, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/WTF%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202021
Summary: Успешныйпобег с Зерентуйского рудника. В исполнениитех же лиц– и примкнувших к ним друзей и соратников.Летом наша команда выкладывала макси«...и оставь серебро», где была рассказана альтернативная история пятерых казненных декабристов. Этот текст – альтернативка к альтернативке. Проведя около года в отдаленных крепостях, «помилованные» оказываются в Сибири. На разных рудниках, без связи друг с другом, не зная ничего о судьбе собратьев по петле.Но разве это повод прекращать бороться?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс), Союз спасения 2021: внеконкурс





	Белое знамя

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [...и оставь серебро](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25868089) by [fandom Union of Salvation and co 2020 (Union_of_Salvation)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/fandom%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202020), [Fred1975](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fred1975/pseuds/Fred1975). 



> **Примечание:** согласие автора на создание продолжения к его работе получено  
>  **Размещение:** после деанона

...барону можно, тот его и не видал, а что Иван не узнал... То не удивительно: видел в двадцать четвертом году, Сергей Иванович познакомил: «господин полковник из Второй армии», – Иван тогда еще пожалел, мол, вот бы кого вместо Гебеля их, простигосподи, везет же какому-то полку на командиров! Потом, через год уже, в Лещинах, предположил по обмолвкам, что Вятского полку командир и есть те _многие умы_ , что пишут законы... а то даже и собственно Директория. Не один, конечно, но в ее числе. Угадал, как оказалось, и запомнил его таким, как в двадцать четвертом году был: очень дельный, очень собранный, очень умный и очень молодой, может, Ивановых лет, если и старше – то на год-два, не больше. 

А тот, кто сидел на бревне перед ними, был какой угодно, только не молодой. Жестокое это дело, оказывается: умирать-то. 

– Я думал почему-то, что все уже знают. – Улыбнулся. – Хотя, конечно, откуда бы, на канате ведь не до газет!

Соловьев дернул углом рта: 

– Нас не канатом помиловали, всего-то пешим этапом. 

Не хотел он себе ни славы чужой, ни страданий. 

– Всего-то? – улыбаться перестал, понял, что шутить сейчас вовсе не нужно. Хотя, похоже, легче ему было б сказать так же, с усмешкой, будто и не всерьез... Да Венька бы не принял. 

– Собственно, да, нас просто повторно вешать не стали, а рассовали по крепостям – кого куда, поначалу на вечное заточение, но по счастью вечность через год с небольшим закончилась. 

– Каторга у вас тоже вечная? 

Кивнул, глянул на черниговцев снизу вверх, сказал: 

– От того со мной столько сложностей – фон Фриш мне это уже разъяснил. 

И опять улыбнулся. Черт его знает, что в его улыбке было – а веселья не было напрочь. 

– Что ж разъяснил-то, Павел Иванович? 

– Что он не знает, как со мной быть, потому как положено такого как я, к тачке приковывать, а тачки-то подходящей и нет во всем руднике. И что с тачкой я работать не смогу – а меня в работу надо _употреблять_ , – фыркнул недовольно, добавил: – как это... а, нещадно. От этой дилеммы у берггауптмана фон Фриша уже прямо несварение желудка. И в общей казарме меня держать нельзя, и отдельно поселить нельзя тоже. Вот интересно, – сощурился на низкое солнце: – в Акатуе такой же бардак, как тут? А в Нерчинском как? 

– Зачем вам Акатуй? – удивился Иван, да тут же и понял – но Венька понял чуток пораньше: 

– Кого в Акатуй заслали, не знаете? 

– Да вот... Сергея как раз. Мишеля в Нерчинский завод, а Рылеева из северян в Чите оставили. 

И вот это было – прямо хоть в гроб ложись! Потому как Акатуй – он и есть гроб, специальное место такое, чтобы человека извести как можно скорее, как можно мучительней. И получилось, что командира именно туда упекли. А он, Иван, ничего с этим никак не мог поделать. Совершенно ничего. 

– Если б только избавить его!.. 

Кто сказал? Венька? Да нет, точно, что не он – он-то как раз про другое, другого спрашивал, мол, не поселиться ль нам вместе... А кто тогда? Пестель? – тоже нет, Иван его видел все время. Нет, ничего он не говорил, так кто? Сам Иван, что ли, сказал, да не понял? ...Да и не сказал, никто ведь переспрашивать не стал: ни кого избавить, ни откуда – как не слышали. 

Что ж, может быть, и так, а что голоса своего Иван не узнал – так ведь и был тот голос не его. Уж по «избавить» узнал бы. 

– Так что вы думаете, Павел Иванович? И, – Соловьев оглянулся, нахмурившись: – Сухинов, ты сам как, не против? 

– Ничуть. Это, если только фон Фришу вожжа под хвост не попадет, прямо наилучшее будет решение. Мы тут дом сняли все вдруг, вам, я думаю...

– Ох, попадет ему вожжа, – вздохнул, не дав договорить, Пестель. – И потом, господа, снимать... На меня казенного довольства полторы копейки, своих денег нет и прислать мне тоже, я боюсь, нечего. Похоже, не получится мне с вами...

– Павел Иванович! – Сухинов покачал головой укоризненно, Соловьев смотрел на него с одобрением. – Ну, Павел же Иванович, да при чем тут деньги ваши? В каземат общий вам просто нельзя, там нравы такие!..

– Да бросьте, какие особенные нравы? 

Иван поморщился: 

– Ну такие, что мне вот драться пришлось. – А барон, недобрая душа, только хмыкнул, отвернувшись. Иван той дракой не гордился, считал, что человек просвещенный должен уметь договориться хоть с кем, хоть с начальством, хоть с каторжным. Но эти, отпетые, конечно, о просвещении не думали, ну и Иван того... не сдержался. Цепь еще в драке порвал кандальную, за то его зауважали – но вот Соловьев, кстати, безо всякой драки договорился. Все же разница: кто в самом деле человек просвещенный, а кто только желал таким стать, да не слишком преуспел. 

– А, это понятно, конечно. Так то вы, а то – я, кто же со мной драться станет? 

Иван несколько растерялся, спросил: 

– Думаете, каторжным дело есть до того, полковник вы или что иное? 

На что Пестель рассмеялся и махнул рукой беспечно: 

– Да при чем здесь мой бывший чин? Нет, я просто – знаете, вот песенка есть глупая, – напел: – Хорошо тому живется, у кого одна нога, и ботинок не порвется и не надо сапога, знаете? Вот, это почти про меня, – подобрал с земли палку... не палку, костыль. – Словом, на хромого старика руку даже тут не поднимут, у каторжных, как я увидел уже, понятия чести не хуже аристократических! 

– Уже? А... вы сколько же тут?.. 

– Недели полторы, если именно про каземат. До того на гауптвахте здешней сидел, место, я вам скажу, довольно тесное. 

Гауптвахту при руднике устроили в бывшей черной бане. Мало, что тесно, так еще и темно, как... в сапоге, ага. И до сих пор горелым камнем пахнет, как на пожаре. Но за полторы недели уяснить про каторжные понятия, это... 

– Знаете, Павел Иванович, прав Сухинов, нельзя вам в общий каземат, – Соловьев смотрел на Пестеля сверху вниз, но с немалым уважением. – Вы там скоро набольшим станете, я вас уверяю. С таким подходом.

– Знаете, Вениамин... Николаевич, да? – так вот, что до подхода... мне просто до сих пор любопытно жить. Нравится. После виселицы да каменного мешка – все еще очень. 

– Л-любопытно? – Барон что-то вдруг заикаться начал. От того, что объяснение поперек горла стало? Или от того, что спросить хотел не про то? Про что ж, про каменный мешок? Не спросил, конечно. Ну и правильно, чего они тут не знали? Ничего не знали, и не надо. 

Соловьев хотел было помочь ему встать – да Павел Иванович словно того не заметил, как-то ловко приладился с костылем... Пошли они к дому, а Иван, миг подумав, повернул в сторону рудничной конторы. Дело, похоже, решилось само собой: если только господину берггауптману не попадет вожжа. 

Ну, так на то и Сухинов, чтобы не попала. 

– ...вона мешок его, вона – Гаркуша на ем сидит, охраняет! – Голиков, староста каземата, мотнул головой в сторону угловых нар. Повторил: – Вона сидит, никто не позарился. 

Это правильно. Гаркуша был мелкий, желтый, похожий на татарина, но родом москвич и, как почти все здесь, убийца, но чего не отнять – мужик толковый. Сказки еще рассказывал такие... ну, непотребные, зато веселые. Сейчас, правда, никакого веселья в Гаркуше было не видать, на Сухинова он зыркнул да отвернулся.

– Сижу, да. Что ж, никак заберут от нас Седого-то, а? Обратно ушлют, али еще куда? 

Стало быть, Седой. Прозвищами тут быстро обрастали, понятное дело: не у каждого были фамилии. Хотя вот что Гаркуша – горькушка, гриб такой, – или приятель его Гробов, им-то фамилий хватало. Гробов был на весь каземат самый здоровенный, Соловьев поначалу решил, что Медведь – это про него, оказалось, нет, тот вот Гробов и все тут. Сказал про себя, мол, купец я, никто и не удивился: здешние купцы, особенно поначалу, от разбойников, коими полон был каземат, отличались мало. «А чем торговал?» «А кистенем», – и хмыкнул так... многозначительно, будто у него за голенищем какой-нибудь непроданный кистень спрятан. 

А Павел Иванович, оказывается, Седой. А Гаркуше, оказывается, есть дело до того, не заберут ли его от них. То есть, не ушлют ли обратно. 

– Куда бы? Нет, просто жить будет с нами, а прочее – как было. 

– А. Это дело. Это правильно. Тут ему тяжело приходится, он не скажет, а тяжело. – И похлопал ладонью по доскам нар: вот именно тут и тяжело. Пожалуй, да: залезть на общие нары с больной ногой не так-то и просто. – Вот, мешок его, держи, да вот еще... – встал, показал, на чем сидит: – Шубу его сберег, на нее уж тут находились охотники. 

Шуба от такого сбережения не пострадала ничуть, по крайней мере, видно не было. Что же, не в этот год, даст Бог, но на следующий точно пригодится. 

*

– …Иван, я тебя предупреждаю: не втягивай Пестеля. 

– Это во что ж мне его не втягивать? 

Соловьев про себя поморщился: врать Сухинов умел плохо. 

– Не втягивай, говорю. Если все откроется, ему хуже всего придется. 

– Что откроется?

– Иван, ты с дурными людьми связался, – и хотел еще объяснить, кто почему дурен: кто пьяница, кто жадный – но Сухинов обернулся, ощерившись: 

– А с кем прикажешь связаться? С кем, ну? Вам ни черта не нужно, ты его уж и позабыл вовсе, устроились тут, домохозяева! А я не желаю забывать, слышишь? Коли не вы, так я любых отчаянных возьму, плевать, что пьянь, им терять нечего! А вы… да делайте, что хотите, только не мешайте мне! И я вас не замешаю. 

И отвернулся, шагнул – мимо двери – чуть не в стену. 

– Иван! Да подожди… 

– Чего ждать? Ты не все сказал? 

На такое, конечно, один ответ: все, мол, поговорили. В конце концов, Соловьев сказал действительно все, что собирался: и про Павла Ивановича предупредил, и про Сухиновских дружков сказал, что думал, а дальше не его дело. Одно только задело: «Ты его уж и позабыл» – какого черта? 

– Ты для него этот батальон варнаков собираешь? Муравьев тебе спасибо не скажет!

Думал, что Иван разозлится, а он только вздохнул: 

– Да все равно мне, что он скажет, Венька. Вот лишь бы сказал только, а что… Как подумаю, что он в Акатуе один – так сердце переворачивается. Ты с ним до конца был, это я сбежал, теперь вот... 

– Что – теперь? 

– Теперь уж больше не сбегу.

Странно как он сказал, а впрочем, понятно. Не сбежит. 

– А Бестужева в Нерчинском оставишь? 

– И того нет. Но ты, барон, давай так: или ты спрашиваешь, а я тебе отвечаю – или ты не мешаешься, и я тебя не замешаю. Пойдет?

И вот это еще хуже, чем «позабыл» оказалось. Соловьев открыл было рот, чтоб сказать Сухинову... что-нибудь доброе, чтоб знать забыл, как товарища трусом считать!.. Открыл – выдохнул только: 

– Пойдет, – и тоже отвернулся. Иван-то ответит, не утаит, да вот что Соловьев с ответом делать станет? Махнет рукой да и пойдет с батальоном варнаков, как сам сказал? Ну уж нет. Доброе дело с дурными людьми тоже дурным станет. Не надо. 

А пока думал да в стену смотрел, Иван как раз и ушел. Вот и славно. 

Огород Сашка устроил не для еды, а так – руки занять. Репа какая-то росла, щавель, лук... Плетень был тоже не для защиты, а так, чтоб было на что опереться, пока вечером с трубкой стоишь. Только сейчас не вечер был, а вместо трубки у Пестеля – костыль его, а у Ивана и вовсе руки пустые. Стояли да беседовали – и Соловьев счел за благо не подходить ближе, чтоб не подслушивать. Нехорошо оно, причем и ему и им обоим нехорошо выйдет. Но смотреть – смотрел, удивляясь тому, что видит. Сухинов Павла Ивановича на голову выше, а тот еще и стоял, навалившись на костыль, да не прямо, а чуть отвернувшись – и говорил Сухинов ему словно в седую макушку. Тот молчал, щурился, потом сказал что-то, покачал головой. Не соглашался. Иван хлопнул рукой по жердине, явно с досады – и опять навис над _хромым стариком_. Говорил, убеждал, похоже – Соловьев узнал жесты – и умолк вскоре, видимо, ничего не добившись. Пестель подхватил удобнее костыль, отшагнул от плетня – и вот тут обернулся. Как у него вышло-то? Но словно вровень с длинным Сухиновым стал, глянул прямо и сказал то, чего барон не услышал – но понял.

«Согласен».

Вот черт бы тебя побрал, Ванька! Вот черт бы тебя побрал...

*

– А вот теперь у нас есть только два выхода. И оба, – поморщился, подбирая слово точнее: – дерьмовые. 

– Оба? 

– Да. 

Это уже когда выяснилось, что Алешку Козакова Голиков _пришил_ , а допреж того Козаков всех их сдал Черниговцеву. И сам, дурак, позвал Бочарова в ближний лесок награду пропивать. Бывает же... Бочаров не один пришел, с Голиковым, а тот – черт его драл! – не стерпел, да и порешил предателя. И прикопал – да неглубоко, собственно, так все и открылось: собака Козакова выкопала... Ну, то есть – что от него осталось. Порядком, похоже, осталось, что признали, кто это, да... Черниговцев, понятное дело, тут же сложил одно с другим, донос с убийством, – и вот теперь, оказывается, у них все еще оставалось два выхода? И ни один – не в петлю? Не головой в стену? 

– И что ж за выходы, Павел Иванович? Ты уж скажи, пусть дерьмовые, а все же? 

Соловьев глянул только – и отвернулся. Но глянул, Сухинов успел заметить: ждал барон, ждал ответа, потому что, получилось так, что кроме Пестеля, ни на кого – да и ни на что! – надежды у них не осталось. 

А Павел глаза закрыл. Несколько секунд на страх, на обморочную слабость, на то, чтобы подумать с отчаянием: «Да что ж я делаю?»... а потом уж надо было делать. 

– Первый – все отрицать. Я не я, лошадь не моя, мимо проходил, на меня наговаривают, а с этих-то что взять и так далее. Никому ничего не говорил, ничего никто не готовил, Бочарову с пьяных глаз померещилось, а Голиков – ну, убивец, кто ему верит... – Прищурился на Сухинова: – А? Не подходит, так? 

– Бесчестно это. 

– Я же говорил, оба выхода один другого хуже. Но этот и бесчестный, ты прав, и бессмысленный. Потому что мы не отболтаемся, боюсь, а к тому же сейчас от допроса с пристрастием дворянством не защищены. Так что... 

Соловьев передернул плечами. Павел обернулся к нему: 

– Худшее стоит заранее знать, барон. Как средство от ложных надежд и промедлений. 

– Я и так не надеюсь. На что бы? 

– Вы, кстати, отговориться можете, на вас и показать-то некому. 

Соловьев нахмурился: 

– Что это вы мне предлагаете?

– Не спасение, конечно, но возможность. Вам...

– Нет. Давайте второй выход. 

Павел улыбнулся против воли. Давайте! Господи... если б он мог! 

– А второй таков, что первый, боюсь, покажется желаннее. Собственно, что же... Да начинать, вот и выход. Готовили восстание? Ну так и начнем – сейчас. 

– Не готово же... Эй, господин полковник, мы с тобой про лето говорили, август, а то и сентябрь, что мы сейчас начнем-то?

– Да хоть что. Третьего выхода я не вижу, разве вот, – кивнул головой в сторону конторы: – Утащить у Фриша его _пистоль_ да и застрелиться всем вдруг. Но, друзья, давайте этот выход на самый крайний случай отложим. 

Соловьев охнул, на вопросительный взгляд Сухинова покачал головой:

– Нет, я так... 

Пистоль, ага. И всем застрелиться _вдруг_ , то есть, разом. Ну, можно по очереди, пистоль-то один. Как там, свобода или смерть?

– Соловьев, ты Кузьмина не вспоминай, не надо. – И с нежданной чуткостью договорил: – Знаю, что ты и не забываешь, а все же – не сейчас. 

– Хорошо, да я и не... 

А в самом деле, не забывал. Троих помнил: Щепиллу, Кузьмина да младшего Муравьева, и если Щепиллу Бог картечью в лоб помиловал, то двум другим пришлось своими руками... 

– Соловьев. Барон, Соловьев, – позвал не Сухинов, а Пестель, потому, конечно, пришлось к нему хоть повернуться: 

– Да, что? 

– Договорить нужно. Даже если вы откажетесь...

– Давайте на ты, Пестель. Невозможно уже. 

Тот бровь приподнял – и кивнул:

– Давай. Но договорить придется, хоть на ты, хоть как. Раз уж ты от участия отказаться не готов. 

– Тогда начнем, Павел Иванович. – Сухинов прежде так только Муравьева одного называл: на ты, но по имени и отчеству. А теперь и Пестеля тоже. – Только не сей же день, завтра, много – послезавтра. 

– А что так? 

– Да дело одно надо...

У Соловьева нехорошо заныло под ложечкой. Дело, да? 

– Брось, ну, брось же, Сухинов! Брось, перед смертью не надышишься! 

Пестель вдруг засмеялся в голос. Смех у него был сиплый, зато нежданно веселый: 

– Ох, барон, да когда же дышать, если не перед смертью? – утер запястьем выступившие слезы, спросил Сухинова: – Тебе Гаркуша нужен? 

– Он самый. Говорил, тут нет замка, чтобы он не вскрыл. 

– Думаешь, арсенал им открыть? А что не сегодня-то?

– Арсенал, точно. А сегодня его уж в кабаке видали. Да и не подойти мне так запросто, боюсь.

– Ну, пока, наверное, можно. О, – вскинулся: – Даже и нужно, Сухинов! Даже если и следят уже, что увидят? 

– Что я пошел горе заливать? 

И тут Соловьев понял, как и кто пойдет в кабак за Гаркушей.

– Сашка. Где Сашка Мозалевский? Он в кабак ходит немногим реже того же Голикова, на него никто не подумает. 

– Хм. Сашка? Он пойдет, а вернется ли? 

– А это не важно, пусть только Гаркушу приведет.

Арсенал он вскрыл с шиком, чуть ли не щепкой. Сказал, глядя как бы никуда разом, мол, это разве же замок? – и сплюнул. Сухинов его приобнял и руку пожал крепко: 

– Спасибо, Гаркуша. Вот это спасибо. 

– Спасибо – что ж, а вот ты мне и зайти-то дай, а? С твоим спасибом за поясом я далече-то не уйду ведь.

Эх. Не хотел Сухинов этого разговора... А с другой стороны – как иначе-то? Тут ведь не армия, он пока не командир, чтоб сам приказал, а солдаты только «Так точно!» да и все тут. С ним, с ними, если все сбудется, свободные люди пойдут, так-то. Вот и говорить надо как с людьми

– Гаркуша, ты куда уходить думаешь? 

Тот глянул с прищуром – ну, татарин же! – хмыкнул: 

– А на волю. Ты, что ль, в попутчики набиваешься? 

– Наоборот, тебя зову. 

Ну, вот и сказал. Барон, пожалуй, на Гаркушу покривился бы, заметил бы про доброе дело с худыми людьми... Но черт с ним, с бароном. 

– Ты мне еще Гробова смани. Сманишь – пойду. 

– Ну, смотри, сам сказал. 

*

Он не дал им запалить казармы, не дал и контору зажечь с фон Фришем внутри. 

Не хотел – мало слов для такого – но пусть так: не хотел начинать их дело с лишнего смертоубийства, не хотел превращать восстание в погром. Сам не понял, как преуспел. Медведь, бывший солдат, всех офицеров ненавидевший утробно, пошел на него с ружьем... Повезло, здешние инвалиды ружья содержали из рук вон, штык не прикрутить было, а то не стал бы Медведь стрелять – и уж точно, что заколол бы, если не сразу Павла, так лошадь его, а там бы затоптали, наверное. Но Павел даже испугаться не успел, повторил – в голос, благо каторжные все рядом были, надрываться не пришлось: 

– Никакого огня! Кому надо в Нерчинск сигнал подать, ну? 

– Нерчинск далеко, офицерье-то ближе! А ну, слазь! – наставил ружье. Зарядить не забыл, солдат же, а вот что в дуло не заглянул прежде... или что там было, Бог весть, но ружье, вместо того, чтоб Павла снять прямо с высокого казачьего седла, рвануло в руках у Медведя. Разворотило дуло, замок выбило – да и по лбу. Каторжный сел, где стоял, кровь побежала по лицу быстро-быстро... 

– Кто еще хочет пострелять? Никто? Тогда слушайте меня.

– Ты кто ж таков? – обалдело спросил один из дружков Медведя со странной кличкой Сапоги, Павел его едва помнил. Убил он кого-то за сапоги, что ли? И что ему сказать такому?

– Он-то? Павел Иванович, вятский командир. Он в петле выжил и ни черта не боится. Его, гляди, пуля не берет. Я, братцы, ему верю, за ним пойду. А кто за мной пойдет, того он поведет! 

Это Сухинов. Выступил. Тоже верхом подъехал, смеется. 

– Что, Павел Иванович, поведешь?

Да черт...

– Поведу. 

*

Нерчинский завод они таки запалили. 

В Благодатке, по шуму, много уже народу поднялось, кто в Зерентуй через перевал, а кто и _на волю_ , тех Павел велел не держать. Мишель, что пришел с Нерчинского вместе с Орловым и Бочаровским дружком Пятиным, едва встретились, тут же кинулся: 

– Поль, говорят, что пойдем по реке. Поль, это очень, очень плохая дорога сейчас! 

– Кто говорит? Подожди, почему по реке-то? Лучше скажи, что у вас...

Как не услышал: 

– Так: отсюда до Аргуни – и потом по Аргуни как раз. 

– Да зачем? Этак только в Амур... Ну, или в Китай. Но нам туда не надо ведь, так? 

– Разумеется! Ну и потом – идти вверх по течению по реке, по большой воде... на чем, на веслах? На канатной тяге?

– Да дело даже не в том.

Оглянулся на своих, кто подле стоял. Сухинов, Соловьев, Голиков, Мозалевский... Мишель и разбойник Орлов, что помогал ему во всем из уважения к тем князьям, которых прежде в Благодатском знал... Бочаров и приятель его Пятин, который сам пришел с Нерчинского, да еще и Мишеля вот привел, до того кстати, будто знал. Впрочем, знал, похоже. Ну, тем проще.

– Будь у нас просто побег – как всегда тут по весне каторжные бегут, то и Амур бы подошел, если б добрались. Да только ведь это же не побег, а, как я вижу, восстание. Верно? 

– Верно! – отозвались нестройно, зато согласно. Павел почувствовал, как сердце пропустило удар, но заставил себя глядеть твердо.

– А раз так, то Амур нам не по дороге – а вот в завод заглянуть придется. 

И заглянули. Чтоб в тылу ничего лишнего не оставлять. Именно – ничего: забрали всех лошадей, сбрую, телеги – словом, все, на чем можно ехать забрали или извели. Убивать просто так Павел Иванович опять не дал, но не уследил, Штольц какого-то своего обидчика здешнего порешил, еще кому-то не повезло... Но никакой резни, упаси Бог. Хотя могли бы. А вот контору, шахту, казармы – спалили начисто. И да, с ними-то пошли и немало, а вот за ними тайком или там – предупредить, кого на надо – никто не пошел. Ни одна душа. 

*

Шли дорогой от Нерчинского завода до Нерчинского острога, то есть – собственно, Нерчинска, главной конторы всей Забайкальской каторги. Рудников по дороге было немало, так что _батальон варнаков_ вскоре и полк перерос: как и в Нерчинском, многие уходили с ними по доброй воле, да из Солонечного и Широкой забрали начальство, чтоб на глазах были. Солонеченский был мужик толковый, держал себя тихо, увлечь не давал, но и не гоношился. А который с Широкой... тот сбежал в конце концов, но беды его побег точно уже не сделал. 

От Газимурского завода разделились: меньшая часть воинства ушла к Акатую, большую Пестель повел на Нерчинск с тем, чтобы Сухинов его по дороге догнал, если в Акатуе преуспеют. Сам так решил, сам Ивана отпустил, хотя видно было, как ему-то товарища вызволить хочется. Но тут ведь как: вдвоем нельзя, войско каторжное одному Соловьеву не удержать, если вдруг что, а выбирать, кто за Сергеем Ивановичем пойдет... Что ж, жребий, что ли, кидать? Павел Иванович тут, ровно командир, решил: иди, мол, Сухинов. Да еще просил выбрать себе людей понадежнее, кажется, едва сдержался, чтобы еще у каждой лошади подковы не проверить, да ружья, да ремни... Сдержался; расчислили место, где встретятся, сговорились, кто сколько ждет, если придет первым – и ушел Сухинов на Акатуй за своим когда-то преданным командиром. 

Ну, что сказать? Как Пестель весть передал – про то Сухинов не спрашивал. Что восстание готовили – вызнал, что не вышло – увидал. Сергея Ивановича пришлось из тамошней каталажки вызволять с боем, ну, а потом каторжные разгулялись, конечно. Бестужев поначалу пытался их удержать, но потом отступился, понял: иному человеку надо, надо за обиды свои рассчитаться, иному без сладкой мести вся жизнь горька станет. А тюрьмы и не жаль, право слово. 

Из-за Сергея Ивановича ко встрече опоздали ровно на день от условленного срока – но их дождались, конечно. Да и «Пестелев полк» полную дневку получил, тоже хорошо. Как друзья встретились – этого Сухинов не видал, да и Соловьев с Мозалевским тоже где-то поодаль курили... Ну, не все надо видеть-то, правда. Подумай головой, представь, если человек просвещенный да чувства не лишен – и довольно. 

Потом, когда в шалаше все собрались, Сергей спросил, как же удалось все-таки объединить столь разношерстное воинство? У него в Акатуе не вышло, нашлись и болтун, и прямой доносчик – а тут все если не дружны, так единодушны? 

– А! Это все Павел Иванович, легенда наша! – засмеялся Соловьев. Павел скрипнул зубами: 

– Да что ж, легенда, когда дурь одна, ей-Богу!

– Нет, расскажите! Отчего ты легендой стал, Поль?

– Оттого, что кто-то ружья не чистит, – пробурчал и отвернулся. Соловьев, однако, знал и другие истории. 

– ...говорят, разумеется, что идет отцовское наследство воевать, зато уж отцов ему приписали! 

– Брось, барон, ну, право же. Или дай, я выйду! – Но выйти не дали, конечно. Да и Павлу самому любопытно стало, кого еще назначили ему в отцы. Про Иркутского губернатора, всей Сибири начальника Павел уже слыхал: про то, что старого Пестеля купцы-кровопийцы да немцы-начальники со свету сжили, а сын его пошел, стало быть, справедливость восстанавливать. А еще что? 

– Что ты Павел не Иванович на самом деле, а Емельянович, и отец тебе – сам царь Пугачев.

Павел схватился за голову: 

– Куда? Ну куда мне это? 

– Говорят, – продолжал безжалостный человек барон Соловьев, – что ты, Павел Иванович, про родного отца не знал, а как узнал, то прежде решил царскому дому отомстить, за что тебя и приговорили, да казнить не смогли. А теперь вот идешь всю Сибирь завоевать. 

– Господи... ну, почему? Почему я, почему Пугачев-то? 

– Говорят, – Соловьев не мог спрятать улыбки, – что ты с ним на одно лицо. Что росту малого, то ничего, главное-то – борода, борода лопатой, отцовская! 

Бородой Павел оброс – иной цыган позавидовал бы, а при почти седой голове борода казалась еще чернее. Но раз такое дело...

– Так. Сухинов, я знаю, у тебя бритва есть. Дай, пожалуйста, а то меня еще кому-нибудь в сыновья запишут, Ермаку Тимофеевичу, например! 

– Бритву я еще в руднике на пистоль сменял, ты уж извини. 

– Ладно, тут мужики топором бреются, ну вот и я попробую. 

– Э, нет, Поль, нет! – засмеялся Сергей. Был он все меньше похож на тень, а когда смеялся, казался почти прежним Сержем. – Ни в коем случае. Твоя борода, Поль, это теперь просто знамя восстания! 

*

По счастью, знамя нашлось другое: белое полотно с вышитой черно-белой сорокой. Кто-то говорил, мол, волка надо, но волки – это варнакам братья, а они-то не беглые, а войско теперь, за волю идут! Решили: птицу, а как сорока вышла... Да много их тут, пусть будет! Сибирская птица.

В бою за Нерчинск знамя им трижды прострелили, будто кто в ту сороку специально метил. А все ж на четвёртый день взлетела, взлетела она над Нерчинском, застрекотала победно – взяли! Орлов ее не увидел, Голиков не увидел, а все же – взяли.

Забрали пушки, арсенал очистили, провиант – весь, что был. Коменданта и его штаб, кто жив остался, казнили всех. Расстреляли. Ну, не было иного выхода, ну, не было вовсе! В тюрьму их запереть? Сбегут и это лучший итог, а то ведь каторжные ту тюрьму спалить обещались, и спалили бы... С собой пленных брать? Первой же ночью им всем бы глотки перерезали, да сказали б, что так и было. Так что шестерых человек... и натурального злодея Бурнашева, и просто чиновника вороватого, вся вина которого в том, что каторжных на довольствие обкрадывал, и... Словом, всех. Сергей после этого перестал спать.

Когда же Сухинов прознал, что и Пестель не спит, то подрядил Гаркушу, Гробова, Быстрицкого (тот их всю дорогу сторонился, но тут пришёл), Сашку, Соловьева, Шульца с Бочаровым – и пришёл к своим командирам совесть заливать. Пили, сколько водки было и ещё по стольку, пока Сергей Иванович хоть говорить не начал. До того все молчал, ровно каменный.

– Теперь нам уже пути назад нет.

– Да и не было, Серж. Мы вышли – и... И все, не вернуться.

– Я не о том, ты же понимаешь.

Да, Павел понимал. Только не мог, сил не было – сказать, так что голосом общей тоски выпало быть Мишелю:

– Я боюсь представить, друзья, как нас теперь в Чите встретят? Захотят ли с такими хотя бы даже разговаривать?

– Дойдём – узнаём, – отозвался Павел. От водки мутило, но голова была ясной, как проклятье.

– А не дойдём, так и не узнаём, – то ли так сказал, то ли попытался утешить Сухинов.

Дошли.

*

– Пашка, ты чудовище. – Никита смотрел на него чуть не со слезами на глазах, но ничего эти слёзы уже не могли исправить. Что же, оправдываться? Уверять, что не он один решал, что он-то – и это правда – предлагал тюрьму?.. Без толку. Во-первых, он ведь в итоге согласился, а в-главных – Никита уже все для себя понял, назначил Павла главным виновником. И уже сострадал ему даже, как праведник сострадает грешнику, обреченному на адские муки. Но... а разве не так? Разве – не?..

– Это сейчас не важно, Нико. Сейчас мне нужен ответ.

– Нет. Если ты о том, чтобы присоединиться к вашему _сорочьему воинству_ , то ответ – нет. Разве что вам придётся тащить большую часть силой.

– О чем ты? Никто не станет никого тащить... – Павел вдруг понял, что устал неимоверно. Лечь бы сейчас... – Но и в тюрьме вы оставаться не можете.

– Но... собственно… А почему?

Упрямый Нико. В самом деле, почему?

– Потому что вы можете оказаться заложниками. – И, пока не начал возражать: – Я знаю, что были разговоры о побеге.

У Никиты дернулась бровь. Мнение о Рылееве и его умении молчать Никита составил, было это мнение нелестным.

– О побеге? Скорее о том, что он невозможен.

– Теперь возможен.

– Да? А почему?

– Потому что _сорочье воинство_ стягивает на себя войска империи. Вас, если что, будет просто некому ловить.

– Поль... а все-таки, скажи, почему?

Рылеев выехал проводить их до первого привала, но задержался до ночлега – уже на другой стороне Читинки, хотя и не так далеко, как рассчитывали уйти. – Сержа я спрашивал, Михайлу тоже, он вот на тебя машет... Так почему?

– Ну... Тут есть две причины. Первое: мы от Зерентуя их вели, и что же, бросить сейчас, а самим сбежать по Амуру? Как-то неловко, не находишь?

– Неловко! – Рылеев засмеялся, покачал головой: – Умеешь ты слова подобрать. А второе что?

– Второе – я боюсь, что уйди мы, сорочье воинство, как его Никита прозвал, в неделю обернётся просто ватагой беглых, так ещё и с хорошим оружием.

– Да, это серьезно...

– А Сергей тебе что сказал?

– А я сказал, что хочу увидеть нашу сороку над Иркутском. – Сергей подошёл неслышно, сел рядом на бревно. – И еще сказал, что больше тебя не оставлю. Пробовали мы порознь, получилось сам знаешь, как. Теперь попробуем вместе.

– Попробуем.

Белое знамя с черной вышитой сорокой золотом красил закат. 


End file.
